footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal v Cardiff City (2018-19)
| next = }} Arsenal v Cardiff City was a match which took place at the Emirates Stadium on Saturday 29 January 2019 . Arsenal secured a hard-fought win over Cardiff on an emotional night at Emirates Stadium as the Bluebirds played for the first time since the disappearance of striker Emiliano Sala. Despite the defeat, Cardiff boss Neil Warnock praised his side's performance as their "best of the season". "We talked about Emiliano before the game and I thought it was appropriate that we gave a good account of ourselves against a good side - we could've quite easily won the game," said Warnock. "What a performance. If Arsenal had our chances they would've beaten us by four. We had some great chances and with the effort we put in we should've got at least a point." Argentine forward Sala, 28, and pilot David Ibbotson were on board a light aircraft that disappeared from radar over the Channel Islands while travelling from Nantes following Sala's club-record £15m move to Cardiff. Tributes were paid to Sala before the game from both sets of players, club officials and supporters. Neither side had a shot on target in the first half, but Arsenal went ahead through Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang's 66th-minute spot kick after Bruno Ecuele Manga clumsily brought down Sead Kolasinac. Alexandre Lacazette doubled Arsenal's lead with a fine low strike into the bottom corner, although substitute Nathaniel Mendez-Laing pulled one back for Cardiff in added time when he curled a shot past Bernd Leno. However, it was not enough for Cardiff and the Gunners' win takes them to 47 points, the same as fourth-placed Chelsea. Before the game, Warnock said it had been "by far the most difficult week" in his 40-year managerial career and admitted he had contemplated quitting following the disappearance of Sala. He said: "There are more important things, aren't there? It takes something like that to make you realise. "It's probably hit me harder than anyone else as I've met the lad and talked to him for the last six to eight weeks." At the Emirates, both captains brought out a bunch of golden daffodils and placed them near the centre spot before the game started, with Cardiff's fans also holding up yellow signs to make a mosaic - matching the colours of Sala's previous club Nantes. Fans in the away end also held up a banner that said "We never saw you play and never saw you score but Emiliano our beautiful Bluebird we will love you forever more" with an on-field tribute involving all the players. Warnock's side had the better of the opening 45 minutes, with Bobby Reid shooting just wide then heading over from 10 yards out. The away side also thought they should have had a penalty when a combination of Nacho Monreal and Kolasinac bundled into Oumar Niasse, but referee Mike Dean waved away the protests. Callum Paterson had a chance after the break but shot well wide before his side conceded the first of Arsenal's two goals. Mendez-Laing finished impressively in the 93rd minute but there was to be no equaliser. After the game, Warnock also praised left-back Joe Bennett, who suffered a family bereavement earlier this week. "Joe was superb," added Warnock. "He lost his father three days ago but to then play like that, I'm really pleased with him." Match Details Lacazette |goals2 = Mendez-Laing |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 59,933 |referee = Mike Dean }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 24 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Arsenal F.C. matches Category:Cardiff City F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches